Sparks Fly
by uoduck
Summary: "Go to Hawaii, they said. Help set up a branch of Gringotts they said." Harry's doing business in a muggle bank that gets robbed and why is this his life? Harry/Steve/Danny
1. Chapter 1

Harry had never been on this side of the bank before. He had just come here as a courtesy favor to the goblins as it had been their one condition to get back in their good favor after the war. Of course, he had gotten a little sidetracked after defeating Voldemort but it wasn't like the goblins could complain about that. He was everyone's hero and would be forever.

"Be quiet! We won't be long and then you can press the panic button, alright? What's life without a little panic, you know?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the bank robber in front of the group, studying him for any hints of defining features. He sighed and drew the attention of the woman and young girl next to him and the other members of the muggle public around him. The robbers had pushed every person who wasn't a bank employee into a corner of the bank and left two people to guard them. The other men in ski masks had gone into the basement where the safety deposit boxes were.

Harry was the only wizard in the small group of people but he could feel someone else's magic on the team of robbers. Though the guy had gone down into the basement, Harry didn't like the feel of it. He hadn't sensed any magic as dark as the guy's was since… well, the war. The guy, whoever he was, had certainly cast a few dark curses in the last few days and Harry's stomach was beginning to roil at the feel of it.

He had arrived in Hawaii a few days ago, not knowing what to expect. The only things he knew of Hawaii were from the occasional picture on the muggle news or the internet or from coworkers telling him of their vacations. There weren't many wizards or witches that he knew of that lived here full time. Most just came here for vacation and work related trips, which was why he was here.

"Do you have someplace better to be?"

Harry's attention turned back to the muggle robber, keeping the rest of the civilians in his eye. The robbers carried serious looking guns with them, guns that rather looked like they would be better suited for war. And given that they had already shot someone, Harry knew they were serious about the job. The man they had shot was the bank administrator, shot just as he was pushing the panic button. Everyone had screamed and panicked after that, had ended up being herded into a corner of the bank to be guarded.

Harry had ended up shuffling over towards the woman and the girl, to shield the girl from the death. He hadn't dared to do anything else after that, not wanting to apparate out and leave the civilians to their fate. And he couldn't do any magic here, not without having people see him or alerting the robber who was clearly a wizard to his presence.

"No. Do you?" Harry idly questioned, raising an eyebrow at the robber who was pulling guard duty. There was another robber at the doors to the bank, looking out of the window and probably keeping an eye out for the muggle police.

He heard a small, disbelieving sound from the woman behind him but didn't turn to look.

The robber blinked at him, his eyes widening. "Don't talk back to us. We've got guns."

The man at the door turned and raised his gun towards them. "Hey, ignore him. We've got shit to do. They're just civilians. We've got our orders."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the words. What did the robber mean by that? Orders?

Sirens filled the air and both robbers froze and turned to look at the door. The muggle police had clearly arrived and Harry was about to slink into the back of the group when one sentence stopped him in place.

"Who gives a shit about Dolohov? It's the muggle police and 5-0. We need to get out of here."

"Fine. Go let the other guys know. I'll take a hostage so we can get out of here."

Harry's heart skipped a beat and then began to race, his hand clenching in his pocket for his wand. The elder wand hummed and slipped into his fingers as memories filled his mind of the last battle. He was 34 years old as of a week ago but he would still remember Remus' body and of hearing who had killed his favorite Defense Against the Dark Against professor. Anton Dolohov. The last Death Eater alive and not in Azkaban.

The screams of a woman drew him out of his memories and the past and his stomach rumbled, threatened to rebel, at the sight in front of him. The robbers had regrouped and all five of them were present, including a man who Harry now knew to be Dolohov. That was why he was sensing particularly dark magic. It was from a Death Eater.

They had yanked the woman and her child out of the group, pointing their guns to anyone who tried to intervene. Harry's eyes narrowed and he took a step towards them, taking his hands out of his pockets to show he wasn't armed. Or at least, wasn't armed the muggle way.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Harry spoke, putting some steel in his voice, just like he had learned from Snape in Hogwarts all those years ago. "She's just a child! She won't be any good as a hostage!"

Dolohov froze in the middle of the group and turned around, staring at him with hate in his eyes. Harry grinned, distantly aware that his smile probably wasn't dinner table friendly. Harry took another step towards the muggle robbers and the men who had grasped the girl's shoulders turned their guns on him.

"Stop!"

The sirens grew louder and Harry could distinctly see muggle police cars outside of the bank. The mid afternoon sun was low in the sky but there had been a slight chill in the air, a hint of a breeze. There was a silver camaro, a big black, compact truck and a motorcycle parked beyond the police cars and Harry could see three men and one woman leave the vehicles, armed and wearing kevlar vests.

Harry took another step towards Dolohov and his apparent gang of muggle bank robbers, reaching the mother and daughter's side in another step. The thieves cocked their guns and all pointed at him.

"We are taking the girl and we'll shoot you."

"Yeah, well, you'd better. That's the only way you're getting the girl," Harry remarked, taking another step to reach out to the girl, slapping off the robber's arms and guiding the young girl behind him. The girl, perhaps a 8 or 9 year old, had short brown hair that was in two braids and her eyes were wide but she let him guide her behind him. The woman, probably the girl's mother looked at him gratefully as he fully stepped in front of the girl.

"Fine. Let's go guys. We don't have time for this."

The leader of the muggle bank robbers stared at Harry, pointed his gun towards him and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him a second later and pain flared all throughout his stomach, his knees buckling. Heat encompassed him and his nerves screamed with it and it was almost as bad as being hit with a Cruciatus curse as he fell down onto the floor of the bank.

Glass broke at the door and the robbers all fled into the back. Harry didn't see what happened but he did see that they took no hostages on the way out. Blood poured out of his stomach and shouts filled the bank as the police filed in, following the three men and one woman he had seen.

"5-0! Stop!"

"Rachel! Grace!"

Black spots filled his vision as police walked over to help out the civilians. The three men and one woman he had seen stood around him, the girl and the woman. One of the men though, the shorter one of the three, holstered his gun and yanked both girl and woman into his arms.

"Danno!"

"Monkey! I'm glad you're safe!"

The other two men looked down at him and then one pulled out a radio and called in for EMS services.

"You one of the robbers?"

Harry blinked, opening his mouth to reply when he began to choke on blood, idly noting the prominent tattoos on the guy. Pain flared through him again and threatened to engulf him.

"No, Uncle Steve! He saved me!"

"Oh!"

"Through here, guys! He's shot!"

The blond man turned to look at Harry, gratitude in his eyes. "Thanks."

Harry lowered his head to attempt a nod and then darkness rode right into him. Just as he passed out, he heard the distinct sound of apparition from somewhere in the bank.

* * *

He woke up in a hospital, an iv stuck in him on his left arm, and in a muggle hospital gown. He slowly blinked his eyes open and wiped the sleep away. The sun streamed in through the windows of the hospital room and he could see the typical palm trees of Hawaii and the ocean a bit further back. Harry yawned and stretched, his stomach sparking with pain and the events of yesterday hit him. He glanced down to his stomach, running his fingers over the bandages that covered his torso. He had been shot.

"Well, fuck."

"He's awake!"

Harry shuffled to the front of the bed, taking care with his body to sit up. He eyed the bedside table next to him and grinned when he saw his bag on it. He had at least a few potions to ease pain in there and hopefully, it wouldn't be long until he was left alone. The same two men and the girl from yesterday walked into the room. He looked at the girl, hoping that she was okay, and caught her eyes. She smiled up at him and ran over to the side of his bed.

"Danno says you're from England! Have you met the Queen?"

"Uh…"

"Grace, he might not be…"

"No, it's fine. I actually have met the queen," Harry replied, shrugging a little and wincing at the pull on his muscles.

Grace's eyes widened and then she smiled widely. "That's so cool! My dad also says you're a special agent, like he and Uncle Steve are."

"Uncle Steve? Danno?"

"Commander Steve McGarrett. My partner, Detective Danny Williams. Did you hear anything from the thieves?"

Harry studied the two men at the foot of his bed, his fingers clenching around the wand under the hospital with lingering pain. "5-0?"

"What my partner means to say is thank you," Danny said, his lips twitching up into a small grin. "You saved my daughter."

"You're welcome. It's what I would do if it were my godson in there," Harry offered quietly, his voice hoarse and dry.

Danny's green eyes narrowed then he reached out to the pitcher of water on the bed tray and held out a cup of water towards him. Harry dipped his head in a nod of thanks and took a few sips, enjoying the cold water. He took in Danny's appearance, noted the shirt and tie and slacks and contrasted it to Commander McGarrett's look of combat boots, cargo pants and a loose t-shirt. Underneath the edges of the sleeves, on both arms, were hints of tattoos. He idly wondered if either man liked other men.

"What's an MI-6 agent doing here?" McGarrett questioned. "On a case?"

"Ah, of a sort. It's not… government business, if that's what you're asking. It's business of a personal sort. And for your information, I did not hear anything from the thieves. At least nothing that would identify them."

He kept Dolohov's identity to himself, unsure if either man was a wizard. Though… he wasn't sensing anything from either of them. They were just a pair of non magical people.

"Do you regularly put yourself between guns and their intended targets?" Williams asked, exasperated amusement in his voice and eyes. "Cause he does."

Williams gestured to CommanderMcGarrett, rolling his eyes as he did. McGarrett turned to look at Danny and grinned.

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Nope. Not anymore, anyway. Got anything on any of the thieves?"

"They're local hires from an arms dealer though we've yet to find the leader."

"We'll find him," Commander McGarrett spoke, crossing his arms.

"Minions, huh?" Harry muttered, filing that piece of information away for later. Dolohov had hired local muggles to do the dirty work for him and that… that worried him and excited him at the same time. Maybe Dolohov was getting desperate.

Grace giggled and Williams smiled.

"We'll let you rest," McGarrett said, walking over to the other side of the bed and holding out his hand. "Mahalo for saving Grace, Agent Potter."

Harry grinned and held out his own, shaking McGarrett's hand. Steve's hand was calloused from hard work and warm. "It was nice to meet you both and Grace."

"Thanks for saving me and my mom," Grace offered, smiling and waving at him.

"You're most welcome."

"You'll be around then? In case we have more questions?" McGarrett asked.

"Here," Harry offered, reaching for a pad of paper and scribbling down his phone number. He had gotten a phone when he had joined MI-6 and rarely used it for anything other than work since his friends and family didn't use any technology from the muggle world. "Give me a call if you have questions."

He was already yawning again and Detective Williams grinned knowingly, ushering Grace out of the hospital room. McGarrett nodded to him and Harry dipped his head in a returning nod, watched as they left, and then immediately grabbed his bag.

Being shot was awful, he realized.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, Dolohov's here on the island," Harry muttered, glancing into the living room of the Burrow through the fire. He could hear Ginny yelling at George somewhere else in the house and grinned.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked back at him, rubbing her stomach lightly. "Dolohov? I thought he was dead or dying in a ditch somewhere."

Harry snorted but shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure it was Dolohov I saw in the bank doing the robbing. Or at least ordering his minions to do the robbing."

Hermione blinked and knelt closer to the fire. "Robbing a muggle bank?"

"Yeah. I don't know why he's here in Hawaii though. Besides I was in the bank while it was being robbed and… Well, I don't think he recognized me but why the fuck was he there in the first place?"

"Harry."

"What? I couldn't have known that it was going to be robbed before hand. These things just happen to me, Hermione. You know that."

"I received a memo from Kingsley that said you were shot."

"I'm fine! I got shot protecting a kid!" Harry threw up his arms in exasperation, seeing Hermione's eyes soften. "The muggle police forces came in and got me to the hospital in time. I just want to know why the fuck Dolohov was here and why he has muggle minions."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she turned to look behind her at something and then turned back to him. "I'll look into it, Harry. Kingsley wants me to run PR for some of the newer, more liberal laws that we're voting on next election. So your information might not come asap."

"That's fine. I'll look into it too. I just need to find the leader of the local branch of wizards," Harry remarked, shrugging at the thought. "I'll try to avoid the muggle special forces too. That should help."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that. You look… distracted."

Harry grinned lightly, thinking of Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams. "There was a Navy SEAL in the bunch that breached the bank. He might know who I should ask. We liaise with the muggle special military branches, don't we?"

"Don't go attaching yourself to another muggle military branch, Harry. You already joined MI-6."

"On accident, Hermione! I didn't mean to! Besides, I'm more of a consultant to them more than an actual agent. Though come to think of it, I can totally use my connections there to get info on Dolohov's muggle coworkers, can't I?"

Hermione snorted and waved before closing the fire call. Harry laughed at her knowing frown and closed the call on his end, standing up and looking around at the house he had rented. It was on the beachside of Oahu, in the city of Honolulu, and had an okay view of the ocean. He was pretty sure he had seen a group of mermaids swimming by the other day and had then stayed clear of the water, remembering the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.

Those mermaids hadn't particularly liked him, regardless of whether or not they had been instructed to keep the wrong person at bay. There were only a few magical creatures that Harry liked and none of them were mermaids.

He walked out to look out the front door, watching the main road out of his window and picked up his work phone. There were only a few numbers programmed into his phone and all of them were for MI-6 staff. He dialed one of them and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

* * *

"Where does this Marcel Janku live then?" Steve questioned, watching as Chin and Kono scrolled through the computer table.

"Who is he anyway? Definitely not from the US," Danny added, crossing his arms. "The footage, or at least what we could get, showed that he was not speaking English."

"He is from the Czech Republic," Kono said, sliding the pictures and info on the man from the table to the screens above them. "Flew into Hawaii last week under a fake passport and then we have nothing."

Chin pulled up the footage of the bank robbery on the last screen to the left, pointing to the man in the ski mask at the edge of the group. "This guy… We have no info on him except that he seems to be the leader."

The footage showed all the hostages grouped together at the back and Danny winced, seeing Rachel and Grace in the middle of that group. The guy that had saved Grace's life was in front of them, his green eyes glinting with anger. The scar on the man's forehead drew his attention again, the rough skin jutting downward and branching out like a lightning bolt. The guy had been in jeans and a t-shirt, no visible badge and no visible gun.

The four of them watched as the thieves all seemed to finish what they were doing, slinging the filled packs of stolen money on their backs and circled together, muttering. One of them stepped forward to drag Grace forward only to be stopped by who they now knew to be Agent Potter, of MI-6. Potter's eyes narrowed as the thief yanked Grace towards him and then took a step towards the thieves, glaring at them like they had personally offended him.

Danny watched through the video as Potter slipped Grace behind him and took the shot meant for his daughter, his heart skipping a beat at Grace's frightened eyes.

"Danny?" Steve turned to look at him, his blue eyes narrowed with worry. "Grace okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. A little shaken but not hurt," Danny replied, leaning into Steve's hand as McGarrett reached out to squeeze his shoulder. He shivered at the touch, watching as Steve looked at him and then withdrew his hand after a minute. Danny inwardly sighed, his heart skipping a beat at the touch and reassurance.

"Your girl's tough," Chin said, smiling a little. "Just like her father. We'll get the men who thought to rob the bank with them in it."

"Yeah, I've been perfecting my kicks," Kono offered, grinning in a way that meant ill for the thieves. "Did you get anything from Agent Potter?"

"He looked funny when I mentioned that the men were local hires," Danny said, glancing at the screen to look at the one man they had info on. "He might be hiding something."

"Or…" Steve trailed off, stepping around them and the table and focusing on one of the screens. "He might be…"

Danny stared at Steve as he stayed silent, his shoulders flexing and curling before Steve froze. "Steven?"

"I need to get in contact with MI-6," Steve finally spoke, turning to look at the three of them. "Meanwhile let's focus on Janku. Does he have a local address?"

"Yes, he does," Chin said, gesturing to the fake passport that the guy had used. "It's on the North Shore."

* * *

"5-0! Open the door!"

A yell echoed throughout the quiet neighborhood and Steve exchanged a look with Danny, Chin and Kono.

"Kono-"

"I'll go cover the back door," Kono said, interrupting him and taking off, running around the shabby house and heading for the back.

Another yell filled the night air and Steve's eyes narrowed, meeting Danny's, and kicked the door open, guns out. The rental home had been roughened up, furniture thrown about and blood spatter in the kitchen as Steve walked into the home. He heard Kono yell and then the sound of a door being kicked open, possibly even broken off its hinges, echoed throughout the house.

"Clear!" Chin called out, as they covered the house and met in the middle, the kitchen around them and blood drops spattered over the counter. "There's no one-"

"Boss! You're gonna want to see this!" Kono yelled out, her voice coming from outside the house.

Chin's eyes narrowed and the three of them immediately raced out of the house, heading to where Kono was at a smaller, storage shed behind the house. She gestured inside the shed and Steve pushed the door open, sucking a tight breath at the three dead bodies laid out in front of him. He saw Danny wrinkle his nose at the smell and Chin walk into the shed, stepping around the bodies.

"There's three of our perps," Danny muttered, holstering his pistol at his hip. "The two other guys probably killed them and took the money for themselves."

"I don't think so."

Danny yelped at the words, drawing his gun at the same time as Steve did, pointing them right at the man who had appeared behind the shed. The man, the familiar man, stepped forward into the sunlight and raised an eyebrow at them, his green eyes filled with bemusement.

"Boys and girl," Agent Potter offered, leaning against the shed wall, his lips curling up into a grin. "I found our fourth guy. He was in the basement."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Kono asked after a minute or two.

Steve still pointed his gun at Potter and Danny did the same, echoing his partner.

"It's been a week," Potter retorted, rubbing his chest a little. "I still have a bandage but I've been let go. Laid off. Fired."

Kono snorted at his words and looked to Steve, raising an eyebrow. "How can you be fired from a hospital?"

Potter frowned and then heaved out a sigh, sounding like the world was out to get him. "I was a bad patient."

Danny let out a strangled laugh and holstered his gun. "I've known a few bad patients."

"Our fourth guy?" Steve repeated, lowering his gun and holstering it. "And Danny, what do you mean, bad patients?"

"Oh, of course, present company excluded," Danny retorted, elbowing Steve and glancing at Potter. "Of course our superSEAL is not a bad patient."

"I am not!" Steve argued, rolling his eyes at Danny's expression.

Danny smiled at him and looked at Potter again. Potter was looking back and forth between him and Danny, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Can we get back to the topic of our thieves?" Steve finally questioned, looking between Danny and Potter. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I presume this is 5-0's case now?" Potter asked, acquiescing to Steve's request easily enough.

"Yes. You said you weren't here on government business," Danny said. "This business of a personal nature?"

Potter tilted his head before tentatively shaking his head. "Not so much. It's now a bit of both anyway. That fifth man is wanted by the British government, has been for sometime. He broke out of prison two months ago."


End file.
